Unlucky
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Keberuntungan tidak selalu menyertai. Itulah ketidakuntungan mereka mendapatkan kejadian tidak mereka ketahui. Sesaat angan-angan mereka ingin pergi ke Bulan, hancur begitu saja saat mereka akhirnya mendarat di Matahari yang panas. #125


**Unlucky**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **HETALIA AXIS POWER belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING: **OOC! Deskripsi seadanya! Hanya mencapai 500 words!

**.XXX.**

Keinginan Spanyol untuk mendaratkan dirinya ke tanah Bulan benar-benar membuatnya ia bertekad melakukannya. Sebagai penikmat astronomi terhebat di masa kecilnya, Spanyol bersedia membawa kedua temannya menjelajah Bulan dan benda-benda angkasa lainnya.

Spanyol mendongak menatap benda runcing seperti peluru maupun rudal di markas luar angkasa. Matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan betapa indahnya kaum astronot mengelilingi angkasa.

"Lihat, man! Kamu tidak pernahkah pergi ke luar angkasa?!" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda runcing tersebut.

"Apaan?" tanya balik Jepang. "Kalau ke luar negeri, pernah pastinya. Di sana lebih menakjubkan daripada ke luar angkasa."

Spanyol menoleh, menatap tajam Jepang. "Jangan menjelek-jelekkan luar angkasa, bodoh! Ini lebih keren ketimbang itu semua! Apalagi itu sangat mengagumkan." Spanyol kembali melihatnya.

Inggris mengamati jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Bukannya kita harus masuk ke sana? Kita 'kan seorang pilot," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan kekaguman benda di depannya.

Spanyol mengernyit, menatap tubuhnya dan dua tubuh temannya mengenakan pakaian astronot. Dikiranya ia baru saja berjalan-jalan ternyata Spanyol terlalu lupa kalau dirinya sudah mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Spanyol pun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, tinggi-tinggi.

"Mari berangkat!"

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam. Sistem di dalam pesawat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan pesawat yang mereka pilotkan. Biasanya hal-hal seperti ini sering dilakukan, ternyata sangat berbeda.

Tidak sengaja Spanyol menyentuh tombol-tombol pesawat itu. Gara-gara itu pula – tanpa mengenakan perlengkapan apa pun – Spanyol akhirnya memberangkatkan pesawat itu. Hasilnya, pesawat tersebut lepas landas.

Markas jadi terkejut dibuatnya. Melongo tanpa batas. Mata mereka bulat-bulat. Komandan markas luar angkasa, Amerika, terkagum-kagum sambil bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya karena ketiga orang – pembawa masalah – telah keluar dari tanah Bumi tercinta. Memang susah mengusir orang!

* * *

Pesawat mereka meluncur dengan bebasnya. Takut kena udara tidak sehat, Jepang dan Inggris memasang helm mereka. Mereka berdua juga kaget melihat Spanyol masih mengendarai pesawat itu padahal tadi telah lepas landas. Kekaguman Spanyol pada pesawat luar angkasa sangatlah mengerikan. Butuh orang super baja bermental besi harus bersanding dengan Spanyol kelewat polos dan keracunan dehidrasi.

"Pasang helmmu, bodoh!" teriak Jepang memasangkan helm Spanyol.

Mereka menelan ludah karena pesawat ulang aling akhirnya sampai ke langit berbintang, penuh benda-benda asing yang menghiasi malam. Padahal bukan malam hari. Memang begitu adanya, 'kan?

Sejenak mereka berdua terpukau akan keagungan luar angkasa milik Tuhan yang Maha Sempurna. Ini sih, bisa terbilang pengalaman langka yang tidak bisa dilewatkan siapa pun. Akhirnya mereka pun berniat mendarat ke Bulan. Jepang meminta Spanyol untuk mendaratkan pesawat ini ke Bulan.

Spanyol memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Aku tidak tahu caranya mendaratkan pesawat ini ke Bulan," jawabnya polos.

"APA?!"

"La-lalu, bagaimana bisa kamu membawa pesawat ini keluar dari Bumi?" tanya Jepang tidak percaya.

"Aku tadi hanya menekan tombol-tombol bikin mataku senang. Jadinya seperti ini," jawabnya lagi, mengangkat bahu.

"Da-dan, kita tidak ke Bulan dong?" Jepang gugup dan mulai ketakutan.

Inggris memicingkan matanya ke sebuah layar monitor di atas. Memasang wajah biasa sambil menunjukkan mereka ke atas. "Kita akan ke Matahari. Sepertinya Spanyol sengaja membuat kita hangus dilalap Api Matahari."

"APA KAMU BILANG?!"

Tidak ditunggu-tunggu lagi, pesawat mereka pun menuju benda paling panas di luar angkasa. MAHATARI!

Mereka bertiga bersyukur bisa melihat keajaiban sebelum dimakan Api.

"Ternyata kesenangan ini berakhir juga," gumam mereka memasrahkan diri ke tangan Dewa Matahari.

**The End**


End file.
